


Xenoforce

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 1 [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: FFEU Phase 1, Other, Smash Bros, Xenoblade, fan fiction extended universe, monado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Based off the popular Xenoblade Chronicles series, is a new story in my Fan Fiction extended universe. Michael Morrison is an inspired inventor who wants to help the world with his creations. One of his inventions, the dreamreaver is stolen by a mysterious government. In order to retrieve it, he makes himself an alter ego with a sense of humor and a tendency to break the 4th wall. Working together with his best friends, he sets out to find his invention and face a new friend turned foe.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From Humble Beginnings

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Xenoblade Chronicles!)

There was a kid that was hitchhiking on a bus with another kid. “Alright, Micah let’s see if your suit is working right,” said the first kid. “Got it,” said Micah. She tried an ice move and it was functioning normally and no hiccups or anything. “Good job,” said the first kid, “Now its my turn.” He did a trick with his digital suit. “Radical,” said Micah. He accidentally shot a camera. Woops, my bad, let me fix that for the readers. Yeah. That kid, he’s me. Check it out, I’m a narrator and the main character. I know right? Who did I have to give a lifetime supply of mushrooms to in order to get my own story? 

“So what’s up with the fancy clothes?” asked the driver. “That’s cause we’re superheroes sir,” I said, “And we’re looking for an invention that was stolen from us. “Yeah,” said Micah, “We’re like the dynamic duo only… we’re not vigilantes and…. We’re not fighting crime at night.” She giggled. I saw we were at our destination. “We’re there!” I said. Micah and I jumped off. “Thanks for the lift off,” I said as we started walking. 

Meanwhile some guys from a science corporation were packing some kind of device. (My machine). “Contact Dr. Chrome and tell him we have what he needs,” said one of the scientists, “With our hired help we can’t lose it.” One of the guys came up. “Bison, I trust you will find whoever is interfering with our schemes and eliminate him,” said one of the doctors. “With pleasure,” said Bison. The cars started driving away with the invention. Now those guys in my point of view are the bad guys. Micah was drawing a picture of us fighting the bad guys. “Nobody’s gonna be a match for the Digital Duo,” said Micah. “You bet,” I said. “Speaking of bad guys, isn’t that them right now?” she asked. Well, gotta bounce, I got places to go, an invention to find and… oh! I saw some cars drive by. I got bad guys to fight. “Alright, just like we practiced,” I said.

I jumped from the bridge and landed on the car. “What the….” Said a driver. He saw me. “Hi, I’m looking for the dream reaver,” I said, “Have you seen it? I mentioned it 1 paragraph ago.” “WASTE HIM!” he shouted. Some guys aimed their guns at me and I fired. I made a barrier using digital aura. I then imagined wings and flew at one of them and took his gun. “This is a pre teen’s book,” I said, “Don’t shoot at a kid!” One of them jumped on me and Micah pushed them off. She froze one of them in their tracks. “Now that’s what I call a frozen track,” said Micah. We kept fighting them off. “Uh Mikey,” said Micah. “What is it?” I asked. I heard a honk. There’s a car right behind me isn’t there? Micah pushed me out of the way and the cars crashed into each other.

“Thanks lil Micah,” I said. Meanwhile somewhere else the news was on. “A truck with stolen cargo was put to a stop by an unidentified duo of teenagers,” said the newslady, “One of them has the power to manipulate ice while the other happens to be wearing a blue and orange suit and can manituplate….” Someone was watching the news and saw us. “Digital effects,” he said, “We found him. Denise, come on, we have some errands to run.” He was heading to one of the arwings. “Hey Brick wait up!” said Denise. “For 3 months we have been searching for the boy who created the dramreaver, and now we have him,” said Brick, “All we need to do is convince this vigilante to come help us find him.” “Well he probably won’t know us,” said Denise. “He will in time,” said Brick, “Have some coffee. Its good for speed.” Denise drank it. “Let’s roll.”

The thugs were cornering us, but we remembered our training and fought them off. I imagined a staff I could use and it appeared in my hands. “Whack!” I said. I hit someone in the balls. They kept coming at me and Micah froze them. Now I know what you’re thinking. ‘The author said this was a Xenoblade story, but I don’t see any references from other Xenoblade Chronicles games.’ Well, this is a new kind of Xenoblade Chronicles. I do have the Monado, but if there's one difference between me and Shulk, its that I'm not British. Technically it’s an origin story, and if I’m gonna tell it right, I should bring you back to before I squeezed myself into this new suit.

3 MONTHS AGO…..

I was a gamer at a gaming club with my best friend Anela Mae. We were playing Mario Kart 8. “Radical,” said Anela, “You totally nailed that guy.” “I know right,” I said, “Who knew that kart combination would work so well.” “And at 200cc,” said Anela, “That’s revolutionary. How did you get so good anyway?” “With a little training,” I said, “Let’s go to that scene right now.” I pushed the scene to my house and my room. “How do you do that?” asked Anela. “I have my ways,” I said, “Now feast your eyes on this.” I pulled the curtain down and there was an obstacle course designed to look just like Mario Kart. “Holy frick,” she said. “Pretty great right?” I asked, “See this green screen is designed to look like the many stages from Mario Kart.” “Wow,” she said, “Can I try?” “Sure why not?” I asked. She got into the car and I turned the machine on.

The green screen turned to Mario Circuit. “The Wii U Gamepad is the controller, set to motion controls,” I said. “Sweet,” said Anela, “Here goes.” She started driving and it was like she was actually on the course. “Hard left!” I said. She turned left hard and did a drift. An alarm went off. “You got a driver on your tail,” I said, “Grab an item.” She hit an item box and got a green shell and threw it. “Awesome!” I said as I laughed. We made it to the final lap. “Woo!” said Anela. “Nice driving,” I said, “We’re an unbeatable team together.” “That’s right,” said Anela. My mom came up. “What new invention did you come up with today?” she asked. “This Mario Kart simulator,” I said, “It allows you to drive and practice on a difficult kart.” “My you have a marvelous imagination,” she said. “Its real mom,” I said. “I know,” she said, “I’m just funning you.” My mom always knew I was something special, and that one day I would do something that would change the world. My dad however….. 

Not so much. He was looking at the paper when mom came down. “You’ll never guess what Michael came up with this time,” she said. “Let me guess, another invention,” he said. “Joseph, someday you’ll have to realize that this is who Michael is,” said my mom, “I accepted it, why can’t you do the same?” “Because he’s supposed to be studying to be a doctor,” said my dad, “Inventing is a waste of time, and Michael is too bright to do something like this.” I overheard them talking. My sister, assistant and #1 fan, Micah comforted me. “Don’t let it get to you Michael,” she said. “What?” I asked. “One day you’ll make an invention that will benefit the world.” “Yeah,” I said as I smiled, “Thanks Micah. Aside from Mom, and Anela, you always support my beliefs.”

“You know, one day you could use that brain of yours for something important,” said Anela. “Like what?” I asked, “Go to school like you do?” “Its actually a boarding school for the young and gifted,” said Anela. Yeah, when I was younger I discovered I had an amazing gift for inventing and a big brain. So I skipped a few grades and graduated at age 10. Anela actually came up with an idea. “Actually… are you doing anything on Saturday Night?” she asked. “Well not really?” I asked, “Why?” “You’ll see,” said Anela as she smiled.


	2. The Dream becomes Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Michael's backstory before he becomes the superhero he is today.

Chapter 2: The dream becomes reality  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Xenoblade Chronicles!)

I was walking with Anela to a boarding school that she goes to. “What’s this place?” I asked, “It looks like an everyday school.” “Wait til you see what’s inside,” she said. We went in. “Ok, so what’s the big whoop?” I asked. Someone ran right past me. She then stopped. I went over to her suit. “Wow,” I said. I noticed a light of aura or something around the suit. “Pardon me,” said someone. It was the owner of the suit. “Does my suit grab your interest?” she asked. “Um…” I said. “Denise what’s up?” asked Anela, “This is my friend Michael.” Denise shook my hand. “So how did you make your suit to run so fast?” “Nothin’ real special, just this type of neon I made,” said Denise, “It allows the wearer of the suit to run fast. But…. I do get tired out after a while. I’m gonna go get a drink.” I studied the suit. “If she used a different kind of neon it would have unlimited power,” I said. “You sure know your stuff kid,” said Anela.

I saw a suit of armor. “Don’t touch!” said someone, “Its not ready!” “Sorry sir,” I said, “I was just dazzled by it is all.” “Hey Bryan,” said Anela, “This is Michael, and Michael that’s Bryan. We call him Brick.” “Hello Michael,” said Bryan. He put on the suit. “Fasten your seatbelts,” he said. He pressed on a switch and his arms turned into brick. “Whoa!” I said. “Now my arms are indestructible,” said Bryan, “Or I would say.” “Try using titanium,” I said, “It would be much more effective.” “Titanium…” said Bryan, “That might work. How did you know about that?” “Michael here happens to be an inventor,” said Anela, “Show ‘em Mike.” “Well, all I have is this flying board,” I said, “It comes out of these shoes that I wear.” I pressed a button and all of a sudden I was standing on a board. “Sweet,” said Bryan. A young girl was messing with paint. “Food coloring?” I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

“Hi, I’m Micahel,” I said. She waved hello. “Don’t talk much?” I asked. “This is Maddi, a.k.a ink,” said Anela, “She doesn’t talk.” “Ink, Brick?” I asked. “They call me brick cause I’m super strong dude.” Maddy took out a gun and filled it with her paint. She sprayed a wall and another wall with the same color and then went through the wall and appeared in the other area. “Amazing,” I said. She wiped some paint off of her. “But where do all the nicknames come from?” I asked. “From Ejay, our school mascot,” said Anela. “Who’s Ejay?” I asked. “This guy!” said someone. I was looking at a bird. “Its just a suit,” he said, “My name’s Ejay, the school mascot, and a gamer.” “Wait a minute, I know you,” I said, “You’re that guy who beat my high score on Guitar Hero!” “Michael Morrison?” asked Ejay. “That’s right,” I said as I shook his hand, “You got some mad skills.” “You know it,” said Ejay, “I also do great things here at G.I.B.S.” Hey guys, G.I.B.S stands for Gifted Inventors Boarding School. “Who are you talking to?” asked Denise. “I was talking to the readers,” I said.

“Have you thought about coming here?” asked Anela. “Well….” I said. “We could use someone like you around,” said Bryan, “You got such a big brain, so you should put it to use.” “Well…” I said. “Please, please, please?” asked Anela as she smiled. “Yes,” I said.

Scene Change!

What you saw was a little bit of what happened before I became this. Now, you’re about to see some serious action. Viewer discretion is advised. (Joking). Micah and I were looking at a big guy who goes by Bison. “Big guns?” asked Micah. “Big guns,” I said. I pulled out a strange sword flowing with energy. “Behold the power of the monado,” I said. I know what you’re thinking. The monado was used by Shulk in Xenoblade chronicles. Well this is a different monado. One that I created with my own hands. “Come on tough guy,” said Bison. He tried to punch me and I dodged. I whacked him a few times. “Knock it off,” he said. “Come and get me,” I said. “Why you little…..” he said. “Speed!” I said. The kanji symbol on the monado changed blue and I was glowing with blue aura. I ran around him making him dizzy. Micah took the chance to freeze his hands to the road so he wouldn’t get away.

“You punks!” he said. “You know who I am don’t you?” I asked, “So you know what I’m looking for.” “The dreamreaver?” he asked. “Bingo we have a winner,” I said. “Yeah,” said Micah, “It seems like whoever you’re working for stole it from us.” “And we’re here to get it back,” I said, “Now tell us what you know.” “It’s a little too early for Halloween ain’t it?” he asked. “Ok,” I said, “You’re gonna tell us what we need to know, or I’m gonna do to you what Yngwie Malmsteen did to classical music in the early 70’s.” I was about to punch him but I hit someone’s stomach. “What the…..” I said. The person grabbed me and I dodged. Ok, I think I speak for everyone when I say that stuff just went sideways in the most experimental way.

Scene Change

Ok maybe not the most. I was thinking up of some ideas for my audition for G.I.B.S. “Man, thinking of ideas is pretty hard,” I said. “Come on Mikey,” said Anela, “You got a big brain. You’ll think of something. What are you fascinated with?” “Well, video games,” I said, “I always dreamed of one day being in the game.” "Your digital headband was one of your best inventions," said Anela playing around with it, "I'm sure you can top it." I then looked at one of my old inventions. “Wait a minute…..” I then came up with the perfect idea. “Is your garage free?” I asked, “I’ll need it for a few days.” “Come on!” she said, “Let’s go.” I followed her. “Bye mom, bye pop,” I said. “Bye, have a good time,” said my mom.

My dad put down the paper. “Um…. Vixen,” he said, “Don’t you think its time Michael gave up this inventing thing? Get a real career?” “No,” said my mom, “He’s a great inventor, why would you want him to give it up?” “Well… the things he builds,” he said, “They don’t always go how he plans. I just don’t want him to mess up so big that everyone turns on him for it.” “That won’t happen,” said my mom, “One day he’ll do something that changes the world and gets him a big fanbase.” “Vixen, he can’t take the same medicine that gives him the same effects,” he said. “What?” asked my mom. “I want him to start working with me in the doctor’s office.” “Joseph please don’t make him do that,” said my mom.

“A doctor is a good career,” he said. “But he’s a really good inventor,” said my mom, “I accepted this is what he wants to be. Why can’t you do the same?” “I’m sorry Vixen,” said my dad, “Starting next week, he needs to give this up.” I overheard them talking about it. “Like hell I am,” I said. It had been 5 years since I tried inventing things. Dad didn’t understand that this was who I was.


	3. The Dream Reaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Micah create an invention together in hopes of being able to attend the boarding school Anela attends. Will he be able to keep it a secret from his father?

Chapter 3: The Dream Reaver  
(Disclaimer!!! I own nothing of Nintendo!!)

Scene Change!

I was looking at the muscled man. Ok, let’s think of the pros and cons of new characters. Pros, they make some exciting cameo appearances, like Spider-Man in Civil War. Con, they pull one hell of a punch that may or may not hurt. “You know I can hear you,” said the muscled man. “Well I wasn’t talking to you whoever you are,” I said, “I was talking to the reader.” “The name’s Brick,” he said, “And I’m here taking care of business with Government 9.” “So that’s who he works for,” I said. “Stay right here,” said Brick talking to Bison. “Listen I appreciate the help but I have my own problems with these asswipes Brick,” Micah said, “And you are?” I was looking at his friend. “Cybercop,” said Cybercop. “Why do those names sound so familiar?” asked Micah. “That’s the best name I’ve heard in a lifetime,” I said. Seriously that is a cool name. 

“So what business do you have with these crooks?” asked Brick. “I’m sorry sir but with all due respect, that information is classified,” said Micah. “They’re looking for the dreamreaver,” said Bird’s Eye. “Dude!” I said. “What?” she asked, “They might be after something similar and we could use their help.” “….I suppose,” I said. Micah suddenly had something and whispered into my ear. “You mean that invention that was used to bring dreams into reality and let you do what you want in that similar dream?” asked Cybercop, “That potato like thing?” “Its not a potato like thing,” I said, “Its like a teleporter only you don’t teleport.” “How do you know that?” asked Cybercop. “Well I know a lot more than that,” I said, “Denise.” She suddenly realized who I was under the mask. “Is that you?” she asked. “I think you made a mistake mister….” Asked Brick. “His name is Xenoblade,” said Micah. “Bryan Rogers, Denise Richardson,” I said pointing fingers and taking off my mask, “Michael Morrison.” 

“Not in 100 years,” said Bryan. “Unbelievable,” said Denise, “After all this time.” She gave me a hug. “Oh, Bison I hope you don’t think this is your chance to….” I said turning around. I noticed he was gone. “Oops,” said Bryan. “Well at least I got what I need,” I said, “Now I just gotta find out exactly where they are.” “I know,” said Denise, “Come with us and we’ll explain on the way.” Micah and I got in the car. You know a lot of things are ironic, like when you find out that the guys you were fighting are after the same thing you’re after. Also that they were your friends from long ago. 

Scene Change  
I was doing finishing touches on my invention. Them. “Michael, stop talking to the reader,” said Micah. She was helping me move the dream reaver to the stage. “So what’s this thing do again?” asked Ejay. “It makes dreams into reality,” I said, “Makes things seem more real than you think they are. Like what’s your dream?” “To be able to fly among the clouds,” said Ejay, “I asked Anela to make a costume that allowed me to fly, but that’s not a real invention.” “Its really not,” said Anela, “Its more military stuff.” “Of course,” said Ejay. “How did you even manage to get here?” asked Anela, “I thought your dad was making you study doctor stuff?”

“My mom took care of it,” I said, “Now I can spend time with my friends.” I was a little nervous. “Are you nervous?” asked Anela. “Me?” I asked, “No.” “Yep he’s nervous,” said Denise. “No I’m not,” I said. She looked at me. “Ok I am,” I said, “I just really wanna go here and change the world with my inventions.” “Dude, if you weren’t accepted, we’d all quit and protest,” said Bryan, “No one has that brain like you do.” I smiled. “You guys are the best,” I said. “Next presenter, Michael Morrison,” said the announcer. Anela got us all in a group photo. “Good luck Mike,” said Anela. I went up and introduced my invention. I was really scared but Anela told me to breathe and I did. “Now this is what it can do,” I said. I stepped into the portal and everyone saw me on the screen. “Whatever I imagine in the dream reaver comes to life in this machine,” I said, “And that’s only the tip of the ice berg.” I jumped into another place in the dream reaver and was flying.

“Anything I wanna do or anywhere I wanna be, it takes me there in my dream!” I said, “Only limit is imagination.” I shifted into tons of places and people were amazed. “Behold the dream reaver!” I said. The audience cheered. A man saw the creation and was impressed. “Michael Morrison,” he said as he shook my head, “I’m Chrome Rhichardson, co founder of this school, and I couldn’t help but be amazed by your invention.” “Thanks,” I said. He looked at it. “Fascinating,” he said, “Extraordinary. I would like to feature your invention in an upcoming school event, and have you showcase it.” I was happy as could be. “But until then,” he said as he gave me an envelope, “I look forward to seeing you in class.” I got in the school. As I left the building something fell into the dream reaver. Did I say this was a superhero story? Well its more than that. It’s a sci-fi story. 

My joy was soon going to turn to despair as I saw someone waiting for us. “Oh shit,” said Micah. “I knew the minute your mom tried to drug me with sleep pills something was not right,” he said, “You will just not stop, will you?” “What was I supposed to do since you decided you were gonna ruin my life’s dream?” I said. “Mr. Morrison, go easy on Michael, he just….” Said Anela trying to defend me but was interrupted. “This does not concern you young lady,” he said, “And you’re lucky I don’t tell your parents you brought him here! And as for you. Car! Now!” “But….” I said. “GET IN THE CAR!!!” he shouted. He brought me and Micah back home. “You disobey my orders, you invent some kind of creation behind my back, and you apply for that boarding school!” “Dad, you can’t control me for…” I said. “Do not interrupt me when I’m talking!” he snapped, “That’s disrespectful!” “Will you just listen to me!” I said. “I am your father,” he said, “YOU listen to ME!” “UGH! This is exactly why I do what I do all the time,” I said, “You don’t listen and you always dismiss me when I try and show something.” “Michael…” said my dad. “You always lecture me on how to be like you, well I’m not gonna be like you,” I said. “You’re acting like such a child,” said Dad. “And you’re acting like an ass!” i said. “Boy you watch your mouth!” he said. “I’m never gonna be your clone,” I said as I took a page from a doctor book. “Michael don’t you do it!” he said. “I’d rather DIE than be your clone!” I said. I tore a page.

That made him angry. He took my Wii u out my room. “Michael,” he said, “You are a doctor! And as your father, I expect you to act like it!!” He slammed it on the ground breaking it. “DAD!!!” I said, “I brought that with my own money!” “With your inventions,” he said, “When are you gonna learn that you will never amount to anything by being an inventor?!” “Dad lay off him,” said Micah. “You shut it!!” he said, “I’m sick and tired of you sticking up for him all the time, you hear me?!” That made me mad. Nobody should ever shout at my sister like that. “DON’T YOU YELL AT HER!!!!” I shouted. He quickly turned and smacked me and I fell on the table. I was angered. “Michael wait… I didn’t mean that!” he said. I grabbed Micah’s hand and we ran. We ran as fast as we could and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story so fat is inspired by 2 things, Big Hero 6, and Deadpool. I hope you all are enjoying it so far.


	4. Random Moments with Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now its time for a segment called Random Moments with Daisy, the part of the story where Daisy comes out and has a random moment. This is the very first random moment so I hope you all enjoy

French Narrator: And now its time for a segment called “Random Moments With Daisy.” A part of the story where Daisy comes out and has….. a random moment. So without further adieu, “Random Moments With Daisy.” (Notices that Daisy’s not on stage) Um….. “Random Moments With Daisy.”

Daisy: Oh! Sorry! (Walks out to the stage) Hi Kids, and welcome to “Silly Moments With  
Daisy” This is my episode so I decided to do something simple. But I won’t do it alone.  
Yakko, Wakko, Dot!

(They all appear at the stage)

Yakko: Hi Daisy.

Wakko: Thanks for having us.

Dot: Yeah.

Daisy: Say hello to the Animaniacs! Today we’re borrowing an idea from a friend of mine, Larry The Cucumber.

Dot: What are we doing?

Daisy: A silly song called…… (Puts on a cowgirl hat) “The Water Buffalo Song.”  
(Music Starts, and Daisy starts dancing)

Daisy: Everybody’s got a Water Buffalo  
Yours is fast but mine is slow  
Oh, where’d we get them? I don’t know  
But everyone’s got a water bufalloooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yakko: I think we should take some verse’s too. I took my buffalo to the store

Wakko: Got his head stuck in the door

Dot: Spilled some lima beans on the floor, oh everyone’s got….

(Saria Runs out to the stage and the music stops)

Saria: Stop it! Stop! Stop right this instant Daisy, what do you think you’re doing?!

Daisy: I’m just having a silly moment

Saria: Firstly you can’t use other people’s idea and post it on Archive of Our Own, especially without putting a disclaimer saying you owe nothing of the segment from wherever you used it!

Daisy: Well…..  
Saria: Secondly, you can’t go around saying everybody’s got a water buffalo when everyone does NOT have a water buffalo.

Daisy: Yeah, but…..

Saria: Thirdly, what are THEY doing here? (points at the Animaniacs) You can’t have them here! They’re not part of Nintendo! 

Dot: Hey! We still have a right to be part of her silly moment

Saria: Stuff it Dotty!

Dot: What’d you say?!!! 

Saria: (Gets in Daisy’s face) If you posted this on Archive of Our Own, we would’ve gotten some nasty reviews saying “Where’s my water buffalo?” or “Why don’t I have a water buffalo?” And if they assume you just stole this idea without putting a disclaimer, the author would be sued, and forced to shut down his account, and you know what that means. No more Fan Fiction Extended Universe! In English, we would cease to exist! And are you prepared to deal with that? I don’t think so. Now, STOP. BEING. SO. SILLY!!!!!!!! (Walks off the stage)

Dot: Who spit in her Spinach Cobbler?

Daisy: I’m not sure.

Yakko and Wakko: Hellooooooooooooooooooooo Nurse

Saria: And I’m not a nurse!!!

Daisy: Well, looks like that's all the time we have folks. But before I go, let's have a moment of silence for the creator of these adorable little guys, Stephen Hillenburg.  
(1961-2018)

 

Alright, thanks for watching! 

French Narrator: This has been “Random Moments With Daisy.” Tune in next time to hear Daisy do something random such as....

Daisy: Everybody’s got a baby kangaroo  
Yours is pink but mine is blue  
Hers was smaller but…..

Saria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Tackles Daisy and then they end up fighting)


	5. Birth of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael realizes that his dreamreaver has been stolen, and now he works with Micah to get it back

Chapter 4: Birth of a hero  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles or Nintendo!!)

3 MONTHS LATER……

I was running through a burning building saving some people. Micah came from another room. “I just got everyone out that room,” she said, “What about you?” “I saved everyone,” I said. “It better be,” said Micah. She was trying to cool the fire. “What the hell’s taking so long?” I asked. “I can’t wick up an ice attack quick enough,” said Micah, “Its evaporating too much!” “English?” I asked. “IT MEANS ITS HOT!” she shouted, “And I’m getting dehydrated Mikey!” “What?” I asked. “You heard me,” said Micah, “How are we gonna get outta this mess?” “Just use the water in the air,” I said. “There is no damn water!” said Micah. I saw some crooks. “Time to kick it into action,” I said. I used some digital moves to fight them. Micah fought them off helping me. One of them kicked me in the face and I landed on my back.

My mask fell off. “Oh shit!” I said. “CUT!” said Anela, “Terminate stimulation.” The building turned into a training area. “Ok let’s review what you did wrong ok?” she asked. “I fell on my back?” I asked. “No, no, no,” said Anela. She showed me footage of what happened so far. “You failed to look behind you,” said Anela, “This is a first person game after all.” “Good point,” I said, “Guess I’m just use to looking forward. “As for Micah, we gotta do something about you running out of ice,” I said. “Well you’re the brains of this outfit,” said Anela. “True,” I said. I did some tweaks to her suit and created a crystal that refills her ice powers in her costume. “Ok Micah,” I said, “All you have to do is press the button…..” “Got it!” she said. “I’m not done,” I said, “You press the button to charge the crystal…..” “Got it!” said Micah. “Still not done,” I said, “Press the button to charge the crystal when it starts flashing.” She waited. “I’m done,” I said. “Got it!” she said.

Anela heard some cars going by. “Mike, you might wanna take a look at this,” she said. I came up to look. It turns out that the cars were carrying some gear. I saw something that looked like the dream reaver I created 3 years ago. “What the fu…..” said Micah. “Language!” I said, “But I was just about to say the same thing!” I saw some thugs and took their picture. Later I put them all together. “5 thugs, all leading to one thing,” I said, “The mysterious government 9." “Government 9?” asked Anela. “That’s what I decided to call them,” I said, “They’re using the dreamreaver for their own game. My invention.” “What are they gonna do with it?” asked Micah. “That’s what I’m gonna find out,” I said. “How?” asked Anela. “I….. have no idea,” I said.

“Well you should think of something,” said Anela. I thought for a moment. “I got it,” I said, “I’m gonna work through these punks until I find someone who gives in and tells me what I gotta know,” I said, “Then get to the boss, kick his ass and retrieve the dream reaver.” “If you’re gonna do that, you should find a way to hide your face and your abilities,” said Anela pointing to my headband I invented, “Cause right now you are exposed, and people will find out your weakness.” “So you’re saying I should keep wearing a mask?” I asked. “Yes,” said Anela, “Like everytime you go out to fight those crooks.” “I see,” I said. “Now all you need is a nickname,” said Micah. I saw the word Xeno. “Xenoblade,” I said. “Captan Xenoblade!” said Micah, “…..Nah, just Xenoblade.” 

I put together a costume. Get ready. This story’s gonna have fighting in it! Later I was fighting some thugs working for Government 9. “Where’s the Dream Reaver?” I asked. One of them tried to shoot me but I had a shield around me. I then took a stick and beat someone else with it. There was one guy left. “Where’s the Dream Reaver?” I asked. They didn’t have any information. I noticed my costume was falling apart and made a new one. I went into another hideout and they saw me. “Don’t make me ask twice,” I said, “Where’s the Dream Reaver?” I got some information but they still made me ask twice. Is the mask muffling my voice!? Day after day I went to each area I had circled. I was slowly but surely getting information. One guy was on ice trying to get away. “Tell me where the dream reaver is, or I’ll kick your ass!” I said, “In 10 minutes!” I was down to one more guy.

Meanwhile some familiar faces were watching footage of me on the news. “Looks like this guy might be on our side,” said Ejay. “I think he’s more of a vigilante,” said Bryan, “And he’s after the same thing we are.” “The dream reaver?” asked Ejay. “No, the lifetime supply of penut better, yes dingus!” said Bryan. “Do not call me Dingus,” said Ejay, “But something’s up with that thing and we gotta find out.” “We can’t,” said Bryan, “The only guy that can tinker with it is the boy who created it. But he’s gone for good. We’ll probably never see him again.” Denise and Maddi came up. “Are they ready?” asked Bryan. “Just gotta do a few more things,” said Denise, “But why are we doing this again?” “To retrieve the dream reaver,” said Bryan, “And get your dad back. If we’re gonna do it, we’ll have to disguise ourselves.” They all got into their costumes.

Later they were getting some intel on what they know about Government 9, or in their case the “mystery government”. They were getting more info about me and what I was doing. Some people thought I was some kind of hero, while others thought I was just a menace to society. Here’s the thing about me. My intellect might be super, but I do not have what it takes to be a hero. But when you find out that someone’s using your invention for their own greedy desire, the time has come to be a superhero.


	6. The Team Unites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that Michael and Micah can't retrieve the dream reaver, they rely on old friends for assistance!

Chapter 5: The team unites  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles or Nintendo!!!)

I just got done interrogating the last guy about Government 9. “That’s all I need to know,” I said as I broke the ice. Micah trapped him. “Wait,” he said, “You’re not gonna kill me?” “I may be a vigilante, but I don’t kill,” I said, “Spread the word.” Later I was at Anela’s lab. “If I could just put in the last code,” she said, “Aha!” “Did you find them?” I asked. “Yep, it looks like they’re gonna be at this bridge at this time,” said Anela, “Ready to find the dreamreaver?” “As I’ll ever be,” I said. Micah and I suited up and found a truck. “Hey can we get a lift?” I asked. We both jumped on. And we all know how this turned out. I fast forwarded to the part where we left off.

There. All caught up. I was riding with Bryan who was 16 and got is license somehow. We were heading to the boarding school. “Bryan, back so soon?” asked Ejay, “Did you find the dream reaver?” “No, but I did find out who the guy in the spandex is,” said Bryan. “Its not spandex!” I said, “It’s a cyber exo skeleton.” “Is that….” Said Ejay. “That’s right,” I said, “Its me.” Maddi ran to me and gave me a big hug. “Nice to see you too Maddi,” I said. Ejay gave me a fist bump. “How you doin man?” he asked. I told them everything that happened and they told me. “So does the principal know about this?” I asked. “Well….. sort of,” said Bryan, “But he doesn’t know about you yet.” The door opened. “I see you’re working on a new team project,” said the person. He was obviously the principal. “You must be Michael,” he said, “The inventor of the dream reaver.” He noticed the headband on my head. “May I?” he asked.

“Sure,” I said as I gave it to him. He imagined something and it came to life digitally. “Extraordinary,” he said, “You really are an inspirational genius.” “Yeah,” I said, “Wanna know how I got the images to come?” “Hey dude, he created this,” said Anela. I realized who he was. “James Gibson?” I asked, “As in…. Gibson’s laws of digital imagery?” “That’s right,” he said, “I know its been a few years since you applied, but its never to late to get started. Give it some thought.” “Ok sir,” I said. He gave back my invention. “Ok, lets get back to business,” said Anela. She placed some data on a nearby computer. All this info leads to one thing,” said Anela, “Government 9 seems to steal inventions and use them for evil plots.” “EVIL!!!!!” said Ejay. We all looked at him. “Sorry, had to do it,” he said. “Anyways,” said Anela, “It looks like their place if heavily guarded and Micah and Michael are the only ones that can get in with their abilities.”

“Uhh, you’d have to find their location first, and that would take a while.” “No, I just gotta think outside the box…. That’s it!” I said, “I can create a super computer that can locate where I can find them, I just gotta upgrade my suit and Micah’s as well.” I then saw some figurines of action figures and then looked at the others and then thought of something. “Actually, if we’re gonna catch this guy, I should upgrade you guys too.” “What are you talking about?” asked Denise. Ejay knew where I was going. “We can’t go against them,” said Bryan, “We’re kids!” “No you’re not,” I said, “You’re more than you are.” Denise thought for a moment. “You’re our best friend Michael,” said Denise, “We’re in.” “Let’s do it,” said Bryan. “Our origin story begins!” said Ejay, “WE’RE GONNA BE SUPERHEROES!!!” I scanned everyone and Anela and I got busy on everyone’s suits. I started with Maddi. She seemed interested in paint so I made a suit based off that. She now had a paintball gun which she could use to shoot paintballs. She also had the ability to shoot paintballs based off of elements. 

Then I worked on Denise’s suit. She was able to run around without tiring herself out or heating up. She was faster than before. “Pretty nice genius,” said Denise, “Check this out.” She ran by Bryan and took his manwich. “MY MANWICH!” he said. Anela was working on a new suit for me complete with an upgrade for the monado. It now had an energy based blade that surprisingly doesn’t cut through human skin. It does whack them pretty good though. I then made a suit for Ejay. His dream in life was to fly and now it was about to come true. He had a costume based off the condor. His wings has projectiles that he could shoot and they would come back like magnets. “I’m flying!” said Ejay, “I’m actually flying!!” “How did you make that costume?” asked Anela. “I have my ways,” I said. And last but not least Bryan. I upgraded his gloves. Now his entire body was turned into titanium and any kind of metal he could think of. Everyone tested out their abilities in a training room. I gave Anela a high five. 

“Guys check this out!” said Anela, “I’d like to introduce, XenoBlade 2.0!” I stepped out with my new costume. It had a red and blue paint job with the monado on my back. “He’s glorious!” said Ejay as he gasped. “Thanks,” I said, “And check this out.” I showed them my blade. “Radical!” said Denise. Maddi clapped her hands. “Thanks,” I said. “How are you doing that with your eyes?” asked Denise. “Not sure really,” I said, “Must be CGI magic, like they did with Deadpool’s mask.” I showed the reader a copy of the Deadpool movie. “Buy it,” I said.

“Guys, the computer’s all ready,” said Anela. We all went to a big room where Anela was tinkering with things to create a scanner. “Alright!” said Bryan, “Now we’re busy.” “You’re a genius Anela,” I said. “Aw shucks,” she said, “Now let’s fire this baby up.” We located Government 9’s secret location. They were at an abandoned warehouse . “There they are,” I said. We headed there. Ejay carried me while Brian drove with Maddi and Micah skated on ice. We landed at the doors. “Nice landing guys,” said Ejay. I tried opening the door and it as shut. “Ok,” I said. I used the monado to cut our way in. Remember readers, don’t play with sharp metal objects, but always use your imagination.

Meanwhile my dad got a phone call. “He’s at the school?” he asked, “Thank you for informing me.” He hung up and got the keys. “Where are you going?” asked my mom. “I’m heading up there to find Michael,” he said. “What are you gonna do?” she asked, “Go up there, smash his invention and drag him back home?” “Exactly!” he said, “He has no business being there!” “He has all the business to be there with his friends,” said my mom, “All Michael wanted was to be accepted for who he is, and if you hadn’t been so hard on him he wouldn’t have left!” “I just need to talk to him again,” he said, “I need him home.” He took the car and drove away. 

We were walking around the facility. Ejay was singing some strange song and annoying Bryan. “EJ, I will punch you in the face.” “Guys shh,” I said, “I think we’re getting close.” “But something’s missing though,” said Denise. “What do you mean?” I asked. “I mean people who get this far would fall into a booby trap, or an attack.” The lights went out. “Or an ambush,” said Micah. The lights turned back on and we saw a bunch of guards with guns. Their leader came out. “15 minutes to infiltrate our base,” he said, “With your reputation I was expecting something more impressive. Let them go.” We were brought to a room. “Alow me to introduce myself,” he said, “I am Shao Lin, head of Government 9.” “Where’s the dreamreaver?” I asked. “I thought you’d never ask, Michael Morrison,” said Shao. “How do you know my name?” I asked. “I’ve been watching you for a while,” he said, “You were searching for it and now we have it here along with you.” He showed it to us. “You probably don’t know this, but years ago, the dreamreaver created an alternate dimension,” he said. 

There was something on the screen. “There was something strange about that world, and we thought you would be the only one to figure it out,” he said. “Perhaps my dad’s in there,” said Denise. “Chrome?” I asked. “Yes,” she said, “A few months back, he and an exploration team went in to discover this new world. The team returned but my father…. He didn’t.” “Oh my god,” said Micah. “So basically we should go in there and find him,” I said, “In return, I get my invention back.” “You have our word,” said Shao. We got ready. “Be careful Michael,” said Anela as she hugged me. Maddi’s cheeks grew red. “Jealous?” asked Denise. Maddi flipped her off. We got ready and teleported into the dimension. “Whoa,” I said. We were surrounded by a purple sky, and a brown ground. There were strange cracks with green liquid. “Either?” I asked. “Mike you should see this!” said Micah. She was looking at some kind of river of either.

“This is going on Instagram,” said Ejay as he took a picture. “It seems to be reacting to human emotion,” I said. I put my hand near it and felt its energy. Part of the ground fell and I fell into the river. “Michael!” said Micah. She and the others rushed to my aid and pulled me out. “Are you ok?” she asked. “Surprisingly I’m fine,” I said. I then saw some strange pictures in my head. “What was that?” I asked. Maddi poked me. “What is it?” I asked. We were all looking at some strange figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Michael is starting to be more like Shulk (Minus his accent), because he gets his bio-human ability, to see visions of the future! How will his newfound powers help him in the future? Read more and find out!


	7. The Plot

Chapter 6: The plot  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles or Nintendo!)

We were looking at a stranger in a cloak and some kind of metal suit. “That cloak, and mask….” Said Ejay, “We’re being attacked by a supervillain! How cool is that?” “Its not,” I said, “Let’s take him down!” I got out my monado and summoned the blade. The stranger shot some kind of bugs and I dodged while cutting them. “What was that?” I asked, “Anela, analysis.” “Got it,” she said, “It looks like those things are shadow bugs, and he’s controlling them from…. Within the mask!” “So what’s the idea?” asked Micah. “Get the mask,” said Denise as she ran at him. The stranger tried attacking her but she was quick. Maddi jumped down and shot some paintballs at the stranger but he dodged. “You can’t catch me!” said Denise. Maddi shot a fire paintball and the flames were caught by Denise running around so much. I leaped and pushed her out the way.

“What the hell?!” said Denise. “You were catching the flames,” I said, “Any faster and you would’ve caused a fire cyclone.” “Sweet,” said Denise. “No, not sweet,” I said, “You could injure yourself and then cause an explosion and almost hurt others.” “Got it,” said Denise, “Fire cyclone, bad.” Ejay flew at the stranger avoiding the shadow bugs. One blow hit him and he fell. Micah caught him. “Be careful not to ‘slip’,” she said. “Ice of you to drop by Micah,” said Ejay. “Funny Ejay,” said Micah. Brian threw a rock at the stranger and he dodged it jumping high. “Time to try out the new toy,” I said, “JUMP!” The kanji symbol on my monado turned green and I was able to jump real high. I aimed at the stranger and he got me with his shadow bugs. I was wrapped in a cuccoon and exposed to a fear I had. “Michael!” said Micah. She punched the stranger and I was free.

Ejay, Maddi, and Denise all went at the stranger and he took them all down and was about to finish them. “Bryan, how’s your throwing arm?” I asked. He grabbed me and I lunged at the stranger knocking him off the platform. The shadow bugs fell down. His mask fell off as well. “You’ve lost whoever you are,” I said. The stranger got up and it was someone I never guessed. “Chrome?” I asked. Denise gasped. “But…. The accident,” I said, “You died.” “No, I had the shadow bugs,” he said, “I had to save the other scientists.” “Sir, we need to get you out of here,” said Bryan, “Pronto.” “I don’t know how you know me,” said Chrome as he came near us, “But whoever you are I……” Micah froze him before he could finish and we all looked at her. “What, he was freaking me out!” she said. We were back at the lab waiting for Chrome to thaw out. “Well, mission accomplished guys,” I said. I high fived Micah. “Can we keep the suits?” asked Ejay. “I don’t see why not,” I said, “Anela?” “Yeah?” she asked. “Thanks for everything,” I said, “I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

“What else are friends for?” asked Anela. I was excited cause after all this I was gonna showcase my invention and its new dimension and become famous. I turned and saw a face I thought I would never see again. It was my dad. “Michael?” he asked. “What’s it to you?” I asked. Micah and the others walked away. “Awkward,” she said. “I’m not going back dad,” I said, “You can’t make me.” “I know, I know, I just wanna talk,” he said, “So how have you been?” “Ok,” I said. “So…. It seems like you made some friends,” he said, “And created some different suits.” I thought this could be my chance to explain to him that this is who I am. “So aren’t you gonna come home?” he asked. “Not really,” I said, “These students need me.” Anela was secretly listening. “So you know that invention I created?” I asked, “Well it somehow made an alternate dimension, and once they’re done with Chrome, he wants me to show it off at a science fair. He says people from around the world will want to see it, and I’ll make more money than I ever dreamed! Aren’t you proud of me?” I was smiling and waiting for my dad to give me a happy response, but he hesitated.

“Um…. Don’t you think this is a little too much for you?” he asked. My smiled turned into a frown. “Well, everything about being an inventor isn’t going to be a light load, and I know that things will get hectic later in my career,” I said, “D-did you even hear what I said?” “Michael, look,” he said, “I don’t think this is good for the people at this school. You might just make things worse for them and yourself.” I was upset. “Maybe you should give this up,” he said, “Live a normal life, and be a doctor.” “But what I’m doing is making everyone happy,” I said, “Everyone except you.” “Michael….” He said. “No, all you do is chastise all my creation and my skills,” I said, “When are you gonna finally accept that THIS is who I am, instead of trying to make me work at some stupid doctor’s office?! Maybe you don’t support me like mom does.” I turned my back on him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have friends waiting for me.” I walked away and he just sighed.

Anela was walking with me. “Michael, don’t you think you were a little hard on your dad?” she asked. “What makes you say that?” I asked. “Well he seems really hurt for one thing,” she said. “I’m telling you Anela, there’s just no pleasing that guy,” I said, “All he does is take something I’m good at and chastises it!” “Come on Michael,” said Anela, “Its not like he means to.” “How did he even get here in the first place?” I asked. Anela hesitated to answer. “I…. might have had something to do with that,” she said. “You what?” I asked. “I called your dad because I thought you needed some closure,” said Anela, “And told him where we were right now.” I was shocked. Very shocked. Ok not that shocked but still. “Anela…. How could you do this?” I asked, “How could you double-cross me?” “Mike….” She said stunned by that word. “I finally have an opportunity and you almost ruined it!” I said. “Michael I just wanted to make sure things were ok,” said Anela.

“Well you didn’t,” I said, “You’re just jealous because I have something good happening in my life.” “Michael I’m so sorry,” she said. “No,” I said, “Its too late….” She was hurt. “Hey, cut her some slack,” said Micah, “She said she was sorry.” “Are you defending her?” I asked, “We have big things coming, and great opportunities, and I will not have those ruined.” “Michael, if you could just understand….” Said Anela. “I don’t wanna understand my dad!” I said, “This isn’t a game, I just want my life to begin!” Bryan came in the room. “Is there a problem?” he asked. “No problem Bryan,” I said, “Just a double-crosser. Come on, we got work to do.” We left Anela and she was upset. “Dude, Anela took that real bad,” said Micah, “Don’t you think you should talk this out?” “Yeah right,” I said, “I’m glad she feels bad. She tried to ruin my big opportunity.” “Michael, you haven’t spoken to dad in how long?” she asked, “I think its time for some closure.” “Yeah right, not after that,” I said, “Its time I get what I want for a change.” “Do you even hear yourself?” she asked.

“Why are you getting on my ass Micah?” I asked, “If you’re jealous of me that’s fine. I just didn’t expect it to come from my own sister.” “You really think Chrome cares about you?” she asked, “He seems different than before.” “Hey, lets try something, you live your life, I’ll live mine,” I said, “Oh and just for the record, he admires me!” I headed out.

Chrome was in a room with my dad. “Mr Richardson,” he said, “Can you hear me?” “Yes,” said Chrome, “I may have been in that world for a long time, but I can still here.” My dad looked at his suit. “It seems the suit protected you,” he said, “How did you survive for so long in that world?” “That place…. Somehow it kept me alive, gave me strength,” he said, “And an unimaginable power.” “What kind of power?” asked my dad. “A power that no mortal should ever possess,” he said. He somehow brought a light down and hit someone. “If you’ve exposed yourself to whatever gave you that power, you might endanger your life.” “Typical doctors,” said Chrome. He broke free of the chains. “You always think you know best,” he said, “This planet is going to die because of humans, and now I’m going to change that.” “How?” he asked. “I’m going to create a world where bio-humans will rule,” said Chrome, “Its over. Humanity had its chance.”

I came back into the building after blowing off some steam. “Maybe Micah’s right,” I said, “I should probably apologize to Dad.” I went to the lab where he was. “Dad I….” I said. I saw him lying on the floor. “DAD!” I said, “Oh my god, what happened?” He weakly opened his eyes. “Dad?” I asked, “Dad.” He saw me. “Michael….” He said as he held my hand. “I’m here dad,” I said. “Michael…..” he said, “I’m sorry.” “No… I’m sorry,” I said. “I want you to know that I…. that I’m proud of you,” he said, “For what you’ve done and how you’ve inspired these students…. Michael….” His eyes shut and his hand let go. “No, no, dad!” I said, “I’m sorry!” I saw some scientists. “What happened?!” I asked, “Who did this?” “We’ll explain later, right now we have to leave,” she said. “Why?” I asked.

I suddenly had another vision. Someone was about to fire a gun at her. “Watch out!” I said. I pushed her out the way and the person missed. It was another scientist but he was being mind controlled. “Get to safety!” I said. I went to go find the others. I saw Denise being dragged away by other mind wiped scientists. “Michael help!” she said. Some others got in my way, and I fought them off. I ran around the lab looking for my friends but they were nowhere to be seen. “Get him!” said one of the scientists. They surrounded me. “What’s going on here?!” asked Chrome. “Chrome, tell these guys to get off me!” I said. He looked at me. “Have we met?” he asked as he looked at me, “Ah yes. The inventor.” “Chrome, what’s going on here?!” I asked, “Why are they attacking me?” “Just like your father,” he said, “Having so many questions to ask…. Took less bullets to get through him though.” I suddenly realized what he was saying.

He killed my father. “Chrome…. You…. YOU!!!” I said. He hit me. “I hope you’ll pardon the sudden awakening,” he said, “I just couldn’t have you making a scene when we use your invention.” “Why?” I asked. “Why?” he asked, “To make a new world where Bio-Humans will rule and humanity is extinguished, and I will rule it all. The world will no longer be weak and nearly die.” He pulled me by the chin. “I actually have you to thank for all this,” he said, “I couldn’t have done it without you.” He let go. “Lock him up with the others,” he said. He saw a mask and stole it.


	8. Who We're Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter of the Xenoforce story. Read til the end cause there's a big surprise

Chapter 7: Who we’re meant to be  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles or Nintendo!!!)

Anela was walking back to the lab. “I gotta talk to Michael,” she said, “Hopefully he’ll forgive me for all this.” She saw Micah weakly walking. “Oh my god,” she said, “Micah!” She ran to her. “What happened?” she asked. “Chrome…. Ambush….” Said Micah. She fell but Anela caught her. They were at her lab at her house. “Now what happened?” she asked. “Chrome was setting the whole thing up,” said Micah, “I overheard him talking with a scientist and then….” A tear shed from her eye. “What?” she asked. “He killed my dad,” she said, “I ran as fast as I could and escaped….” “Where’s Michael?” asked Anela. “Chrome must’ve captured him,” said Micah. I was trying to break the cage down and escape. “Break open damn it!!” I said. I kept trying. “Michael its no use!” said Denise. She was right. She went to comfort me. “Chrome….” I said. “Yes Chrome,” she said, “My father betrayed us…. I’m so sorry Michael.” “No, I betrayed you….” I said, “Anela was right, and so was my dad.” 

Micah and Anela were sneaking back into the lab trying to find us. “He’s close,” said Micah, “I can feel his footsteps.” “How?” asked Anela. “Let’s just say you have your powers, and I have mine,” said Micah. Anela followd Micah. She saw two guards and froze them in their tracks. “Pardon me for being cold,” she said as she laughed. “Ugh, ice puns,” said Anela. They finally made it to the room where we were put in. “Micah?” asked Bryan. “Wow, you made it!” said Denise. Maddi was happy. “We came here to save you!” said Anela. Micah froze the lock and broke it. We were free.

“Alright, now let’s go stop Chrome!” said Denise. I stayed in the cage. “Michael what’s wrong?” asked Denise. “I’m not going,” I said, “I’ll just make things worse.” “But Mikey, what about everything you told me about….” Said Micah. “Forget what I told you,” I said. “Michael,” said Anela, “You…” “I get it Anela, my mom was wrong about me,” I said, “I’m not an inventor. I’m a disappointment.” “Listen here mister,” said Bryan, “I’ve seen plenty of disappointments in my time in G.I.B.S and you are not a disappointment.” “Oh yeah?” I asked. “Yeah, we went with you into this journey, now we’re gonna follow you out,” said Bryan. “Well maybe I should recap,” I said, “I disobeyed my father, created an invention that gets stolen, I accused my best friend of being jealous, and more importantly, I unintentionally helped Chrome create a weapon that would wipe out humanity!!! Am I missing anything?” “Well, you did give some of the guards in this facility broken noses,” said Ejay. “Thank you,” I said, “Thank you very much.”

“But you also showed us that we can be more than we are,” said Denise, “You turned us into something we least expected to be; Heroes.” “We’ll stay by your side and save the city,” said Ejay. “Michael, please?” asked Micah. “You were always talking about making it your day, well today is your day.” Said Anela. She showed me the friendship ring I got for her. It had pictures of when I was younger and filled with dreams. “You can do it kid,” said Denise. I realized she was right. “Alright guys,” I said, “Let’s do it!” I got our suits back from the lab and we suited up. Chrome was on his way with the invention. Soldiers saw him and were about to open fire. “At ease soldiers,” said Chrome, “There’s no calls for alarm.” He took off his mask. “Its been a long time commander Charles.” “Chrome?” asked the Commander, “You’re looking quite well.” “Better than well,” said Chrome, “I finally have something ready.” He used the shadow bugs to lift the dreamreaver and show it to them. “Behold, the future of soldiers,” said Chrome, “Within this invention is a world unlike our own that I have dubbed “Either.” 

“Chrome, this is incredible,” said Charles. “And now I shall take my money, and be on my way to change the future,” said Chrome. “With all due respect,” said Charles, “I must turn down your offer.” “What?” asked Chrome. “Its been 3 years, and someone has already offered something to us.” This angered Chrome. “Its bad enough that you want to send men to die in the war,” said Chrome, “Now you want to destroy dreams and smash them to pieces.” “Chrome I….” he said. The shadow bugs stopped him in his tracks. “If your army has to die, so that mine may be born, so be it,” said Chrome. “Chrome!” I said. 

He saw us. “Well, well, well,” said Chrome, “If it isn’t the rodents that escaped.” “Don’t do this,” said Denise, “Is this what Mom would’ve wanted?!” “It doesn’t matter,” he said, “I said I would fulfill this dream and I will, even if I have to go through you to do it.” Denise took off her mask. “Think about this,” she said, “What would mom say if she were to see this?” Chrome was listening. “I know losing her was the worst thing that’s ever happened to you, but deep down you know this is wrong. Please don’t do this.” “Listen to your daughter,” said Charles, “I’ll do anything you want.” “I want my world born!” said Chrome. He threw him to the ground and started to attack us. “MOVE!!” I said. Ejay covered Maddi with his wings. Maddi was blushing. 

“We gotta grab that power source!” I said, “Let’s move!” Micah went at him and he dodged. The rest of us were avoiding the shadow bugs that were attacking us. I saw Micah was in trouble. “Hang on sis!” I said. I went after her. Chrome trapped Micah in the shadow bugs. “Chrome don’t do this!” I said. “There is no more Chrome,” he said, “Only Nightmare!” He surrounded me with shadow bugs and I was trapped. I then saw myself trapped in a chair with my dad glaring at me. “You see what you did?” he asked, “You disobeyed me, you created a weapon of mass destruction, and more importantly you caused my death!” I tried to look away. “I am very disappointed in you!” he said. Then I heard Anela’s voice. “Michael, don’t listen!” she said, “The only thing you have to fear is fear itself! Be proud of who you are!” “I…. I am proud….. of the way I am!” I said. I managed to break free. 

“Guys, the only thing you have to fear is fear itself!” I said, “Don’t let your fears take over who you are. Overcome them!” “Isn’t that cute?” said Chrome. He had Anela hostage. “Let her go,” I said. “Of course,” he said as he put her in some kind of capsule. “Now I’m gonna turn your friend into one of my soldiers,” said Chrome, “She’ll be the first to experience the life of a bio-human. As for you…..” He got some kind of beam swords for his hands. “You haven’t seen everything this suit has,” said Chrome, “It’s a mix of cyber tech, historical suits, and modern warfare.” “That’s a good idea,” I said. That actually is a good one. “Now let’s dance, and by that I mean let’s try and slice each other in half!” He charged at me and I dodged him . The kanji symbol on the monado turned yellow.

“Shield!” I said. I had more defense power and h couldn’t injure me. He shot shadow bugs at me and I sliced and diced them. He then threw one of his blades at me and I dodged it. He summoned it back with some kind of magnet glove. “Wow, that really is impressive,” I said. “Less talking more fighting the bad guy!” said Anela. “Oh right,” I said. We kept fighting. Anela programmed the suit with a lot of fighting styles that I studied from. I did a flip and kicked him into some barrels. “This is for my father!” I said as I punched him, “My sister! Anela, and me!” I did a flying kick and it sent him flying to the edge. I jumped up and did a finishing blow and he flinched. But the blade didn’t hurt him. “I didn’t program the monado to cut through human skin,” I said. I pulled it out. “Even if you killed my father, I’d rather see you in jail than dead,” I said. “Well, your father certainly has taught you well,” he said walking away.

I suddenly had another vision. He was about to turn around and attack me causing me to fall. The vision ended. “Too bad your manners won’t save you!” he said. He was about to punch but I dodged. Wait for it! Its time for the superhero uppercut. I did an uppercut on him and he fell on the machine and they both fell to the ground causing an explosion. “Damn I’ve been waiting to do that,” I said as I grinned, “Anela, you ok?” “Never better Michael,” she said, “So you still think Chrome’s not that bad?” I freed her. “You’re right,” I said, “Next time I’ll listen to you before I….” I had another vision. “Mikey!” she said. Chrome was about to attack me but I dodged and turned the tables. We were both falling from a building and landed on the ground. There were people watching. 

“Well, if you car for humans so much, then you can mourn for them!” he said. He was about to attack a family but I stopped him. Some debris was falling from the building and I stopped it by thinking up a bridge with my headband. “You’re not the only one with cool toys Chrome,” I said. He tried attacking with shadow bugs again and I avoided them. I lunged at him and punched him. He fell on an old car. People were cheering. “Thank you, anytime you need a hero,” I said. He was about to grab me and I jumped. I imagined a boxing glove and attacked him and he used his shadow bugs to push it back. “Good move,” I said. I ran at him. “Its time to finish this!” I said. He picked up something and used it like a bat to hit me sending me flying.

He then called back his blades. “Farewell Michael,” he said. He was about to finish me. “I can’t let you do that,” said someone. He turned to see Anela and Bryan. “I’ll be right with you,” he said. He tried to hit me again but some ice stopped him. It was Micah and Ejay. “You kids are pathetic to come up against me!” he said. Denise and Ink ran past him and attacked him. “Looks like your shadow bugs aren’t so tough after all,” said Denise. “You’re right,” said Chrome, “But let’s see how the other humans fair against it!” He summoned a bunch of shadow bugs to go after humans. Ejay shot his feathers but Chrome deflected them. Bryan tried attacking but he was too quick and kicked him backwards. Each of us tried to attack him but he stopped us. “Wait a minute….” I said, “If his suits made of armor…. That’s it!” I jumped at him and pinned him down. “Denise, fire cyclone!” I said, “You run around the flames while Ejay swoops them up higher. Ink, shoot a fire paintball.” “I thought we agreed that was a bad idea!” said Denise.

“Just do it!” I said. Ink shot a fire paintball and it exploded. Denise ran around creating a fire cyclone with Ejay’s help. “Michael, can you contain it?” asked Anela. “Just watch!” I said. I created a shield to protect everyone else. Chrome tried to attack them but to no avail. “Keep going kid,” said Bryan. Chrome screamed in pain. I couldn’t contain it anymore and let go. The flames went down and revealed Chrome. He took off his mask and his armor was super heated. “You see Morrison,” he said, “I’m far too powerful for any of your magic tricks to work. I am now, a god.” “That’s what you think,” I said, “But when a hot element mixes with a cold liquid, it causes it to freeze in its place and solidify. Isn’t that what you said in one of your theories?” “What?” asked Chrome.

“Well just so you’re not accused of false advertising, let’s test that theory out,” I said. Bryan kicked a fire hydrant and directed the water to me. I created a slide to direct it at Chrome while Micah cooled the water down. It hit him. “Keep going!” I said. Chrome kept trying to come at us. The water stopped going. Soon the mist disappeared. Chrome was frozen in his tracks. Well except for his head and face. “You won’t get away with this,” he said. “You’re right,” I said, “But I will take that.” I took his power source and destroyed it disabling the shadow bugs. “Anela?” I asked. “Yes?” she asked. “Apology accepted,” I said. The crowd watching cheered for us. “An audience,” said Micah. We raised our hands in victory. Later the authorities came to arrest Chrome. “Well, looks like our work here is done,” I said, “But at one hell of a cost.” “Hold it,” said one of the officers, “Our leader would like a few words with you.” 

Their leader came out of the van. It was Professor Gibson. “Hello,” he said. “Gibson?” asked Denise. “Well, well, 3 and a half years of secret work were almost wasted when you intervened with those deliveries Mr. Morrison,” he said, “Although without your help, I never would’ve guessed Chrome was planning to use your invention for his own desire. We have you to thank for this.” I took off my mask. “No sweat,” I said, “Just doing my duty.” “You’re an amazing inventor,” said Gibson, “And a heroic boy. One day you’ll go down in history.” 

“Can I say something?” asked Maddi. “You may,” said Gibson. “Wait a minute…” I said, “You can talk now?” “I’d really like it, if Michael was part of our school,” said Maddi, “It would mean the world to us.” “If that is his choice,” he said. I thought for a minute. “Yeah,” I said. Maddi gave Ej a kiss on the cheek. Later I was getting ready to walk with my friends to the boarding school and gave my mom a hug. News reports were talking about us and calling us the “Xeno Force” since we’re like aliens. Well, it makes sense since…. You know, super powers. They were amazed at what we did and called us heroes. I saw paintings of the kanji symbol from my monado. Even people from school were talking about us. That made me think for a while.

I thought it was over. That once Chrome was defeated and the dreamreaver was destroyed, my life would go back to normal. Then I realized this is my life, as a hero. The people here love me. Looks like I did make a difference in the world, and make a benefit for mankind. Just not in the way I thought. Yep, I certainly am unpredi…. “Oh my god!” said Anela, “Are you narrating?” “Wha… Anela,” I said, “How long were you there?” “Long enough,” said Anela, “I heard heroes like to do that but I never expected…..” “Yeah, yeah,” I said. “So, are you ready to see the surprise I have for ya?” “If it’ll get you to forget you caught me narrating, then yes,” I said.

She brought me to her dorm and released a curtain. “Tada!” she said. It was my flying skateboard but had a blue and orange look. “Wow….” I said surprised. “Yep,” said Anela, “I programmed it to be fast so you could keep up with Denise or EJ, and made other modifications. What do you think.” I gave her a big hug and she soon hugged me back and smiled. “Thank you Anela,” I said. “I owed you Mikey,” said Anela, “I’m sorry about….” “Its ok,” I said, “All that matters is that I got my best friend back. This time, for good.” Later the 7 of us were flying around the city looking for bad guys to fight. I honestly never saw myself fighting bad guys as a hero. But things don’t always go how I planned. But its still a life worth living. Its actually a good thing though. Cause all my dad wanted from m was to use my gift to help mankind. And now that’s what I’m planning to do. Who are we?

 

XENOFORCE!

Its Time by Imagine Dragons  
So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it’s time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top  
Don’t hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check

I don’t ever want to let you down  
I don’t ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It’s time to begin, isn’t it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Now don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top  
Don’t look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don’t ever want to let you down  
I don’t ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It’s time to begin, isn’t it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Now don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

It’s time to begin, isn’t it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Now don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn’t burn down slowly  
To ashes  
To ashes

It’s time to begin, isn’t it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Now don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

It’s time to begin, isn’t it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I’ll admit  
I’m just the same as I was  
Now don’t you understand  
I’m never changing who I am

 

(Comes out of the shower) ……Hey. What are you still doing here? The story’s over. Go home. Oh, I gotcha. You’re waiting to see if there’s any post ending scenes for Xeno Force 2. Well we weren't sure how well the story would go so we didn't prepare for..... wait, looks like we just got the green light to make a sequel. Gotta go get to work.

The End. For real this……

But…. I can tell you one thing about Xeno Force 2 that’s a bit of a secret. The sequel… We’re gonna have Ratchet and Clank. Amazing characters. I’ve no idea how thye’re gonna be introduced but its gonna be awesome. 

The End


End file.
